A Broken Girl
by sarajane93
Summary: Edward is the popular jock, and Bella is the school geek. Edward has been in love with her since he met her. Something happened to Bella. And when Edward finds out what, all he wants to do is be with her. Can they make it work, with her darkest secret?
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Girl

**Summary: Edward is the popular jock in school, while Bella is the not so popular geeky kid. Edward and his 'followers' torment Bella on a daily basis. Before they finished there junior year something made Bella very depressed. Everyone knows something bad happened to her but what? And why does a certain jock start defending her?**

Chapter 1

Epov

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeep!

Uh a Monday morning with a hangover and I've got school, it's the first day back after the summer holidays. I'm now a senior and it's my last fuckin year. Great for me! But one heck of a weekend! Let me start over here.

My name is Edward Cullen and I'm one of the most popular kids in my school. Now when it comes to looks, oh do I have it! I'm 6ft'2' with green eyes, bronze hair, strong jaw line and an 8th pack, is that good or what? Shitty Forks fucking High. I'm the captain of the basketball team, and I can get any girl I so well please, except for 1, who probably hates me. My two best friends are Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarthy. Jasper is dating my twin sister Alice. And Emmett well he somehow landed one of the hottest girls in school Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin. Oh yeah it's a great life for me. I'm popular; my families rich; my dad's one of the best doctors around and my mom is an interior designer, all the girls love me.

"Edward get your lazy ass up and out of that fucking bed or were going to be late. And I mean NOW!"Came the annoying voice of my sister Alice. She's a 5ft pixie and is as strong as fuck its unreal. One of her best friends was someone my 'followers' as some people call them loved to torture; Bella. She was a geek, who they just pick on for the fun of it and also 'cos they know she won't rat any of them out to her daddy, who just so happens to be Chief of Police. Now I've known Bella since she moved here after her mom died, about 5 years ago, and lets just say back then she was...well hot, still is...to me anyway. She was, no is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But everything changed before we finished school for junior year, I noticed the change right away, she suddenly became very depressed looking and sometimes to me it seemed she was dead. Her chocolate brown eyes which were always bright with humour and life but then they just seemed so dead, her mahogany hair, that was once well kept was all over the place. I knew there was something wrong, but Alice could never find out. I didn't really enjoy picking on her, it tortured me when we did as I love the girl, no one knew except Alice. They usually pick on her during our summer, but she went away this summer, nobody knows were she went, not even Alice, so they didn't really get to annoy her. Better get up before the pixie barges in.

After getting a quick shower, I quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. And what do you know there's the pixie at the end of the stairs tapping her foot with an impatient look on her face. I threw her my best smile and walked past her.

"It's about damn time! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? 25 minutes!" she shouted. That's very bad for my head especially at this time of the morning.

"Alice please I've got a really bad headache right now so please just shut the fuck up!"

With that said I walked out the door and went over to my car. Ah my baby. It was a silver Volvo. I realised as I got in that I needed a release. Maybe Lauren or Jessica could be of service. Ah those girls can give an amazing head. But Lauren was better.

When we arrived at school I didn't see Lauren anywhere, oh well Jessica will have to do.

"Hey Jess baby how are you?" I asked her as I went over to her and I put arm around her. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm good haven't seen you in a while. Where were you last night? Mick threw a great party"

"I went clubbing with Emmett and Jasper" I told her.

"Oh well I was looking for you. I didn't really have a good time ya know" she said seductively.

"Really well how about you show me a real good time now then. We have 30 minutes until class" I whispered in her ear.

She smiled at me and nodded her head. We made our way over to my car; I quickly opened the door to the back seat. We got in and Jess attacked me with her lips. Sure she was a great lay but not a very good kisser. I pulled away,

"Baby we don't have a lot of time so we need to hurry" I told her.

"Okay" She unbuttoned my jeans and knelt before me. I lifted up my hips so she could pull my trousers and boxers down, she quickly put me into her mouth. I moaned and put my hands in her hair to help her get a steady rhythm. I moved her faster as she was going to slow for my taste. She started to deep throat me and suck me harder in her mouth. I toke one of my hands out of her hair and started to massage her left boob. Another good thing about Jessica was that she had great tits. What can I say I'm a titty man! I kept on massaging it when I started to feel that tingly sensation in my stomach. I started to basically fuck her mouth out.

"Oh...shit I'm close babe...really fuckin close...ah shit!" I exclaimed as I shot my load into her mouth. Jessica quickly pulled away and spat out my cum in a napkin. 1 bad thing about her, she doesn't swallow.

"Thanks I'd repay the fav but we've got to get to class babe" I said to her as I pulled up my jeans and boxers. We quickly got out without another word I kissed her goodbye. I grabbed my things and went to get my schedule. was there, when I went in she stopped and looked at me, she frowned when she realised it was me I smiled. She hated me.

"Hi . Can I have my schedule please" I asked her nicely. She went and got it.

"Here" she said a bit rudely if I may say so once she had got it.

" you shouldn't be so rude" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Get to class" she said with disgust clearly present in her voice.

I smiled at her once again and walked out.

I looked at my schedule:

**1****st**** period English Mr. Berty **

**2****nd**** period Trigonometry Mr. Varner**

**3****rd**** period Music Ms. Getty**

**4****th**** period Gym Mr. Clapp**

**5****th**** period Lunch**

**6****th**** period Biology Mr. Banner**

**7****th**** period Spanish Ms. Goff**

Lovely I thought as I made my way to English. The class had already started. I walked in and all went quiet.

"Mr. Cullen you're a bit early, shouldn't you be another 10 minutes late not 3 minutes, I think this is a record for you" he said as many people laughed.

"Well sir I thought I should be early as it is the first day" I replied.

"Take your seat. Alright where were we, ah yes Mr. Cheney?" he looked around

He went on to call the attendance, he looked at me when it was my name, I smiled and gave him a wave. He glared at me and rolled his eyes.

When he was about to call out Jessica's name the door opened and in walked Mr. Green the principal. He walked up to Mr. Berty. I was sitting in the seat closest to the table and could hear what they were saying.

"Bob Bella's here, now I know she's not supposed to be back her until tomorrow, now Charlie tried to get her to stay at home but she wont. Now her doctors agree that it's best to just let her back to school to socialize with everyone. But we have to make sure not to let her sit with many boys around her. Now every Wednesday at this time she will be with the councillor. Now since the rape she hasn't been very responsive to men other than her dad and" did he just say Bella was raped? No not my Bella. No that was impossible, who...who would want to hurt her? She was so sweet and innocent. But she was so beautiful. But when did this happen to her. Why didn't we know? I didn't even listen to the rest of there conversation, I was to angry to even acknowledge that Bella had come in. Who would hurt my Bella like that? I looked over at her and what I saw nearly killed me. The look on her face was heart breaking. She looked _broken, dead_ even. I'd kill the man who done this to _my Bella_.

Bella looked over at me and I didn't know what my face looked like but from the way her eyes widened I would assume there was still some traces of the anger I had a few moments ago. I quickly rearranged my expression and smiled at her.

"You know" she mouthed to me with a look of fear in her eyes.

I nodded at her and mouthed back "Yeah" she looked at my with terror plain in her eyes as she sucked in a shakey breathe and looked away from me. I got a page out of my copy and quickly wrote on it.

{AN Notes: Edward in boldand Bella in _italic_}

Yeah I know, why didn't you tell anyone? And who was the son of a bitch that did it to you Bella? And when did this happen Bella? And don't worry I wont tell anyone if you don't want them to know!

I folded it and passed it over to her. I watched her as she opened it and read it, after a minute she looked up me then back at the paper and pick up a pen and began to write. After she was done she folded it and passed the note back to me

_I didn't want to be seen more as a freak Edward. I felt ashamed that it had happened to me. That man stole something of mine and I can't get it back. They caught him anyway; apparently I wasn't his only 1. He's raped at least __13_ _other woman. His name is James Carter; he's 25 white 6ft. And killed 4 of them. He's been sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. It happened a few weeks before we got our summer holidays, I told my dad straight away when it happened; your dad was the doctor who examined me. That's why I went away for the summer. I was at a camp that deals with rape victims. It helped a lot. And thank you that means a lot to me, that you'll keep this to yourself. Thanks Edward._

When I was finished reading it, I had to reread to a couple of more times to get my head around it. My dad knew and he didn't even tell Alice. Well I guess he couldn't. That's why he was so angry before the holidays; nobody knew why and it was strange for my dad to be angry as he's a very gentle man. I can't believe she's been going through this and didn't tell anyone cos she didn't want to appear as being a freak, she was raped not a bloody prostitute for fuck sakes. I quickly wrote back:

Emmhow about if you ever need to talk to anyone about anything you can come to me? And I'll keep people off your back for you okay?

I passed the note back to her. Not a minute later I got it back.

_Thank you and I would like to talk to someone if your sure you want to hear all the horrible details of what happen that night and how I feel then your in for a...well bad nightmare I guess I'd put it lightly for you. And you don't have to ruin your reputation just to stick up for me Edward. But thank you anyway!_

After I finished reading it I couldn't understand why she wouldn't want me to help her. Fuck my reputation I'd do anything for this girl, but she didn't really know that, I guess I could change that if I ever want a shot with her! I quickly wrote something down as our tine was running out.

I don't care about my rep Bella this is much more serious than my bloody rep and you know it. Lets talk after school. How about we go somewhere and talk? I know a place that's quiet that me and Alice used to go to when we were little how bout that?

I sent it back and I quickly got it back. I looked at it and was glad to see what her reply was.

_Okay, I'll talk with you after school and fine stick up for me all you want. Where shall I met you?_

I smiled at it and quickly wrote back to her.

How bout I follow you back your place then we go together? If that's all right and you would feel alright being alone with me?

_Yeah I'll feel fine being alone with you I trust you not to hurt me!!_

I wont hurt you I promise you that Bella

_I believe you. _

After she passed be back the note I mentally did a happy dance. The girl of my dreams trusts me. Now all I have to do is to get her to fall in love with me. A second after I thought that the bell rang. I got up and noticed Bella was already gone.

As the day went on I now found myself at my usual table with Mick, Tyler, Eric, Emmett and Jasper. Rose and Alice were both talking to Bella at a table not far from ours.

"Looks like the freaks back!" said Lauren as her and Jessica and Tanya walked up and sat at the table.

"Shut up and leave her alone Lauren!" I said to her with pure ice in my voice. Everyone looked at me like I had gone insane apart for two. Jasper and Emmett, they both had small smiles on there faces. They didn't know did they? It wasn't that obvious was it?

"What the hell Edward? We've always made fun of her. I mean look at her and what is she wearing? Why have you suddenly gone all protective?" Tanya asked me.

"What the hell is I'm getting sick off ye guys picking on her when she's done nothing wrong, and has never done anything to any of you. And I am looking and what I see is someone who is beautiful inside and out. While ye three plaster yourselves in make-up that makes you look like sluts, Bella's a natural beauty. And why I'm gone all 'protective' is cos she doesn't need this. She's a good person. Not like I can say the same for some of you guys" I said. I didn't realise that I had been so loud that everyone in the entire cafeteria was now looking at me with shocked looks on there faces. But 1 of them stood out the most to me. Bella. She was looking at me like I had gone insane. It was plain on everyone's face that they couldn't believe I had just done that.

I left the cafeteria and went to my biology class. I was 10 minutes early for class, so I just went to the back and picked out a table. I sat there thinking about how my life was surely going to change. I didn't hear anyone come in.

"You didn't have to do that Edward" came Bella's voice. I jumped when I heard it.

"Yes I did. They were being jerks and I was getting sick and tired of always keeping my mouth shut and never telling them to leave you alone. I should have stuck up for you and now you probably hate me for not and I'll never get a chance with you. I messed everything up. I was to focused on staying popular that I never even realised what it would do to you and I can't ever get a chance with you now can I Bella?" I asked her.

"Edward what are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"I'm wondering if you would ever consider a relationship between you and me." I said looking her straight in the eyes. I watched as they grew wide with realisation.

"I...I...don't know what to say to that Edward. I mean you don't even like me. And now all of a sudden, you do. Is this some trick to hurt me? I really believed you were above that edwar-"I stopped her there by pressing my lips to hers. This simple little kiss sent small tingles all over my body. I brought one of my hands up and tangled it in her hair. I moved my lips against hers and waited until I got a response out of her. I felt her move her lips against mine softly and bring her body closer to me. I wrapped my other arm her waist. We continued to kiss for several minutes. When we finally broke apart I rested my forehead against her and breathed in deeply. I opened my eyes and looked at Bella. Her cheeks had that gorgeous blush and her eyes were looking right back at me, her breathing was laboured.

"That is something I've wanted to do for the past five years. I will never hate you Bella I can't not when I have other feelings that are trying to tell you differently" I told her.

We broke apart when they door opened and in walked Mr. Banner, he gave us a smile and went straight to his desk. Bella started to go to another desk but I grabbed her gently by the arm and brought her back to my, now _our _table hopefully. She looked at me and then nodded her head and mouthed to me.

"Explain later!"

I nodded my head at her and mouthed back "You still want to come?"

She merely nodded back. The bell went and students started to file in. I knew there was going to be trouble when I seen Tanya and Lauren walk in. They both looked at me and then at Bella. Lauren looked shocked, while Tanya looked furious. They walked up to our table and Tanya made a motion to Bella to move.

"Hey freak you can move now. That's my seat and _my _Eddie. So could you just go and join the other losers that would be great!" said Tanya. I was furious and what really ticked me off was how Bella actually got up and was about to move before I stopped her once again.

"Bella stays here you can now fuck off and leave us alone. And its Edward not Eddie" I loathed that name.

"But Edward she's a freak, why would you want to sit beside her, when you can sit beside me?" Tanya asked.

"Cos I actually like Bella, unlike you!" there were several 'oh's and ouch' from the students in the classroom. With that said Tanya stormed off and sat beside Lauren. Bella sat back down beside me and I smiled at her, she gave me a small grateful smile back. Class went by quickly after that. As I made my way to my last class I kept thinking about what I was going to tell Bella after school. My feelings for her wont change that I'm sure off, but what if she can't feel the same way? I stopped thinking about it as I sat in my seat. I didn't listen in that class, I just watched the clock. When the bell finally rang I practically ran out of there and to my car. I didn't worry how Alice was getting home as she was goin with Jas.

I got to my car and got in and headed home. When I arrived I brought my bag and out put in my room. I went back to my car and drove over to Bella's. When I arrived her red jeep was outside, so I knew she was home. I got out of the car and made my way towards her door. Just as I was about to knock Bella opened the door.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" I asked her once I found my voice; she looked at me and nodded her head.

"Umm...yea I just have to write my dad a note. You can come in and wait" she said as she turned and walked away. I stepped in and shut the door behind me. I followed Bella down the hallway towards the kitchen. I stopped on my way to look at photo that was of Bella. She looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. She was dressed in a ballet uniform and looked absolutely adorable. I walked into the kitchen to find Bella kneeling on the floor picking up some pieces of paper. She looked up and I could see she was embarrassed, by the colour of her cheeks.

"Yeah I'm ready now!" she said as she got up of the floor. We walked out of the house and towards my car. I went and opened her door; she was shocked at first but then just smiled at me and got in. I quickly made my way to my side. I got in and made my way to the meadow. The tension in the car could be cut with a knife.

"So...were we going exactly?" Bella asked after a few moment of silence.

"Um...it's a place I go when I want to think and get away from everything. There's a small hike by the way" I told her, while looking at her from the corner of my eye. She was beautiful.

"Okay cool that's fine with me" came back her reply. I decided to ease the tension by playing some music. The calming sounds of Debussy came on a second later. Bella looked at the radio and then at me with a smile in her face.

"Claire De Lune?" she asked with a disbelieving tone. What did she not think I listened to classic?

"Yeah. You know Debussy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my mom used to play it all the time around the house. But really I only know my favourites" she said. We have something in common. Sure it maybe small but it's still something! When she mentioned her mom I could hear the sadness in her voice. I didn't think in that moment but I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I didn't let go of it for the rest of the drive. I didn't know when but I gad started to rub my thumb over her knuckles. It seem to comfort her as well as me.


	2. Chapter 2

A Broken Girl  
Chapter 2  
Epov

We arrived at the meadow and Bella was in awe of it. She looked at everything; the flowers, trees and the pure beauty of it all. I had brought a small blanket from home as the grass was sometimes, well actually always damp. We sat on the blanket and remained silent.

"How long have you been coming here?" came Bella's voice after a while.

"Since I was ten. Our house isn't far from here, just through those bushes and then a little small walk" I told her. Bella just nodded her head. Then she looked over at me with a with confused eyes. She didn't say anything for a while and when she did I was speechless.

"What did you mean when you said you'd never have a chance with me? And that kiss why did you do that anyway?" She asked. I couldn't speak, I was kinda hopping that she'd forgotten about that, obviously not. What will I say. Oh Bella forgot to mention that I've been in love with you for 5 years! Yeah that would work out well.

"Emm...well ye its complicated and I know you hate me so really I won't ask how you feel about me, but I've had..._feelings_ for you for about oh 5 years now. I didn't particularly like making fun of you actually it pained me to do it and-" I was cut of by Bella's lips on mine. It shocked me for a split second, but I quickly recovered. I kissed her with a fierceness. We stayed like that for awhile until we needed to come up for air. I rested my forehead against hers. I opened my eyes to see Bella with her cheeks flushed and eyes closed.

"Why did you kiss me Bella?" I asked her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"It's something I always wanted to do!" she stated simply.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your not the only one with feelings Edward" I stared at her shocked to say the least. I knew her feelings weren't as strong as my own.

"Bella what happened to you before summer?" I asked her after a few moments of not talking. She moved away and sighed.

"Better get comfy Edward. And be prepared this isn't very pleasant. And please don't interrupt me?" she stopped and I nodded for her to continue. She toke a deep breath and started talking.

"I was on my way home from Port Angeles when I stopped for some gas. The guy in the shop really freaked me out especially when he came out to talk to me. At first I just thought he was bored, but then he started to touch me and when I asked him not to he hit me. I feel back and hit my head against a rock. I was bleeding pretty badly, that I went unconscious for a few minutes. When I woke up I was in the shop. I didn't know what happened but he had my jeans undone and was pulling them down. I tried to fight him of but it was impossible, he was much stronger than me. I kicked and screamed but then he punched me in the jaw. It happened quickly, and it just happened. He raped me twice. The pain was...unbearable. I begged him to stop so many times, but he just laughed at me and said '_your just like all the others. Don't know when to shut up'_. I wasn't his first. After he was done he got a bottle of drink and started to force it down me. I started choking on it and then he slapped me and said I was wasting all his drink. Then he rapped me again, but when he put the bottle down I knew it was in my reach, but I waited until...ya know" she paused looking at me. I nodded at her to say I understood, till he orgasamed. I was beyond angry at this moment. She started once again. "Well when he did I grabbed the bottle and hit him with it. He fell over and I kicked him in the head. He went unconscious and I got the hell out of there. I made it back to my house and then told my dad everything. He brought me to the hospital and I spotted your dad and we told him what happened. He done the exam on me, and concluded that I was raped. He toke photos of my injuries. By the end of the exam I could tell that he was beyond angry. I could see it in his eyes, I asked him not to tell Alice. He agreed. My dad went to the gas station. When he arrived he found him still on the floor unconscious. When they ran his prints they found numerous warrants out for him. James Carter has raped 14 women. His first victim was his girlfriend, Victoria Williams. He also killed her. He was 17 when he did that. 17 when he raped and killed his girlfriend, all because she didn't want to have sex yet. He was our age Edward. So in the last 8 years he's raped 12, well 13 other girls, if you include me. And he's killed 3 of them. Your dad was the one who suggest I go to the councillors' retreat. Its called Hope. A very great place for rape victims. It helped me a lot, there are only 2 men there and they are the ones who set it up after there own sister was raped and murdered. They wanted to help other victims so they set it up. There very nice men. Vladimir and Stefan Longman. There sister was Tanya. She was 14 when she was raped and murdered. They've helped a lot of people over the last 15 years. When we met they were shocked at how it turned out. They met everyone who goes there. They had the report on what happened and they asked me how I handled being raped twice and then knocking him out. I'll be forever grateful for how they helped me. But mainly your dad" when she said that I was confused, she must have understood as she explained "He told me about the place. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what I'd of done" she finished.

"I remember that day. My dad came home so angry. It was so unlike him. He banged the front door, his office door and his eyes were terrifying. When my mom asked him what was wrong he just looked at her shook his head. He then went over to Alice and made her promise to never go into any gas station or anywhere on her on. We asked what happened and he just said he couldn't talk about it. I knew then it was about a patient, we all did. When you came around that day after we got the holidays and you and dad went and talked in his office why?" I asked her.

"He wanted to see how I was holding up and when I was leaving, and if I was going to tell Alice. He said it was getting hard lookin at her and not think about what happened to me. I'm telling Alice and Rose tomorrow after school. I'm also going to tell Jasper and Emmett as well" she said.

"Do you want me to be there with you? Ya know moral support" I told her with a smile. She looked at me and smiled and then nodded her head. I noticed that a lock of her hair and escaped her small twist, I reached out and placed it back behind her ear. I looked into her eyes and smiled at her. My eyes went to her lips and I noticed hers do the same with mine. I leaned forward as she did and brought my lips to hers. This kiss was just like the other two before. I got tingles down my spine and I knew right then and there that she was the one. My mother had told me that when her and my dad first kissed they both got shots of tingles down there spines. I only hope that Bella got it as well. I felt Bella's tongue run along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for her. I heard us both moan when our tongues met. We pulled away after a moment. I looked at Bella and noticed her breathing hard. She looked frightened for some reason.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked her after a second of complete silence.

"Umm...yeah just give me a moment" she said.

""What happened" I asked her.

"I had a flashback of that night. Don't worry I'm fine. Edward why are you really here with me right now?" Bella asked me.

"Cos I want to be with you Bella" I told her. _And I'm also in love with you. _I finished in my head.

"There's something else your not telling me Edward I can tell. What aren't you telling me? Are you doing this out of pity?" she asked me.

"I'm doing this cos I want to Bella not because of pity. What I'm not telling you is that I'm in-" I cut myself of as I didn't want to tell her just yet. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. After a moment her eyes were back on me and they were wide.

"How far does your feelings run Edward?" she asked me as she stood up.

"My feelings for you are strong I'll admit that Bella" I said as I also got up from the blanket.

"Back in school you said you wanted to be with me. Why would you want me Edward. I'm a plain Jane, and you want me when you could have Jessica or Lauren or someone who isn't tainted like I am. I damaged, I don't know when I'm ever going to really be okay, when the nightmares stop, when the flashbacks stop, if I'll ever be able to be with you or anyone in my life, why would you want that Edward? Why would you want someone like me?"Bella said as she paced infront of me. She still had nightmares. And what she said about her being with someone other than me made me angry. I walked right up to her and put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing. I looked her straight in the eyes and replied to her question.

"Cos your beautiful, smart, funny, talented and your one of a kind. Those are the things I love about you. Your not like all the girls in school. And to me you'll never be tainted or damaged or less better than anyone else. I want to be with you for how you are and not what happened to you. Bella your the most beautiful girl in the world, I believe that, so why can't you?" I asked her.

"Because I know I can't be beautiful of what happened to me. Something I was holding on to was taking from me. That was for the person I loved not a rapist. I hate that man Edward so much, I wished I'd killed him that night. The doctors said if he got 1 more hard blow to the head he would have died. Death would have been better for him than prison"

"You would've regretted killing him Bella. Your to good to hurt anyone. Your much better than him and you and I both know it. And yes something was stolen from you but you shouldn't dwell on it. Me, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper will help you get past this. I'll be here for you. If you let me?"I said to her.

"Why do you want to help me Edward, I'm ruined"

"Will you stop thinking like that. Your not ruined, damaged or tainted. You're still the same beautiful girl I met 5 years ago, yea you just went through something terrible and yea it could take you a while before your back on track. But Bella don't shut us out, you did that to Alice before the holidays and ye two are practically sisters. Let me help you and everyone else. Will you let me help you?"I asked her looking into her eyes.

"If I say yes to letting you help me you have to tell me how far your feelings for me are Edward. And don't lie. Deal?" she asked me. Should I tell her or would that just ruin everything? Crap what do I do? Tell her, better now than never.

"Deal. But you have to believe my feelings for you cos there true Bella. This is not a lie, I promise you that. But first I want to ask you something" I waited until she nodded to continue "Will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend?" I asked her nervously. Once again her eyes went wide. She's been doing that a lot. I watched her breathing deepen. Oh this isn't good I thought. Finally after what seemed like forever she replied.

"Why? What's so great about me?" she asked me.

"Everything. How you treat people, and you don't judge them for who they are. Please Bella just say yes or no. Then I'll answer your other question"

"If I say yes, are you going to keep me a secret?"

"No I'll tell everyone tonight if you want me to, but don't pretend you don't have feelings for me, or you wouldn't have kissed me back"

"Yes" she said with a small smile. I froze for half a second. She said yes. To me, someone who didn't defend her when I could've. I stopped thinking about everything and kissed her fiercely. We feel back onto the blanket. I was out of breathe at the same time Bella was. We broke apart, and I looked down, toke a deep breath and just said it.

"I'm in love with you" I said to her. I looked back at her and seen her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open and her breathing was laboured. Oh that's not good.

"Wh...What?" she stuttered out. I looked into her eyes and said it once more.

"I'm in love with you" Bella remained quiet for quite some time. I couldn't take it any more so I had to say something.

"Bella say something, anything!"

"Edward I don't know how far my feelings are for you and I'm not sure if there at the same level as yours yet, but I know I have them. I'm just not ready to say anything about them" she said to me.

"That's okay with me Bella. I know that you might never feel that way, but that's how I feel" I looked at my watch and seen it was nearly half six.

"Umm...do you want to stay or should we head back?" I asked her.

"Yea we should be getting back" she said.

As we walked back to my car I could feel a sense of dread and happiness swell up inside me. And also pure angry and rage. I couldn't let Bella see it as at wasn't directed at her but at the sick fuck that hurt her. I loved her, now all I have to do is wait for her to realise her feelings for me. I would wait forever if that's how long it will take her.


	3. Chapter 3

A Broken Girl  
Chapter 3  
Bpov

It was quiet in the car on our way back. I couldn't understand this day at all. First Edward finding out, then him kissing me, saying he'd never have a chance with me. Now were going out, weird. I thought it would be hard telling him about what happened, but it wasn't, it was somehow easy. I was more than shocked when Edward said he was in love with me. I knew I had strong feelings for him, just didn't know how to name them. Now I do. Love. I didn't realise we had arrived back at my dads place until Edward spoke to me.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow?" he asked me. Wow, he's actually serious about this.

"Yea sure" I told him. He smiled at me and my breathing hitched once more because of it.

"Great I'll see you in the morning" he said. He leaned forward the same time I did and in that moment our lips met and I felt that same tingle go down my spine once again. The kiss lasted several minutes. I broke away to breathe. I rested my forehead against his while he did the same, as he was also breathing deeply.

"I better get in side. Dad is probably worried" I said to him. He nodded and looked at me.

"Yea are you going to tell him about us and that I know?" he asked me. I realised that I would have to tell Charlie. Ever since I was raped he was even more overprotective.

"Yea, I tell Charlie everything now. And besides he's looking at your car right now" I said with a smile, as he looked back towards my front house. I laughed at his expression.

"I'll see you later Edward" I said as I kissed him again as I got out off the car. Edward rolled down the window and smiled at me as he said.

"See you tomorrow Bella" I smiled at him and waved as I walked to my door. Once I was inside Edward drove off. I still had a smile on my face as I walked into the kitchen.

"What were you doing with Edward Cullen Bella?" my father said out of nowhere. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Did you not read my note?" I asked him. I was staling and I knew it, as did he.

"Answer the question Isabella" oh crap he said my full name.

"I'm his girlfriend"

"You're his what?" he asked me confused.

"Ya no his girlfriend. A boy and girl going out, having a relationship-" I was cut off by him.

"I know what girlfriend means Bella. Why are you going out with him, you do realise you'll have to tell him what happened"

"He already knows"

"You already told him, Bella what's gotten into you. What happens if he tells someone?"

"I didn't tell him he found out. And he wont tell anyone dad. Please don't doubt me daddy" I said.

"Fine" I smiled at him and hugged him also.

"I'm goin to do some homework. Do you want something to eat?" I asked him.

"Em no you umm...go and do homework" he said to me nervously. One thing about Charlie he never showed his emotions for very long. I nodded and, practically ran past him and up the stairs. It was only when I was in my room did I realise I had no homework. What now. I turned to my computer and decided to check my mail. There wasn't anything interesting at first, but then I came across mail from Hope. I quickly opened it up and when I did I smiled. There was mail from Stefan.

Dear Bella,

Hoping you are well. We all miss you here at Camp Hope. The reason I'm writing to you is I'm wondering if you have thought about what I said. I would be glad to hear from you. I'm also wondering if the nightmares are still happening? Don't be afraid to tell you're friends Bella, I'm sure they won't treat you any differently. How is it being home?

Write back soon to me. Wishing you all the luck,

Stefan Longman.

_P.S Tell Carlisle I said hello. _

I quickly began writing back to him.

Dear Stefan,

Thank you for you little letter. Yes I'm very well now. I'm happier than I ever have been. I've decided to tell my friends tomorrow after school. I have some great news for you. You remember when I was telling you about a boy from here. Well I'm going out with him. I don't know how but, whenever I'm with him he makes me forget about everything. And he knows that I was raped and he doesn't care, that he still _loves_ _me _for who I am. Can you believe it, he _loves me! _Being home is weird. I've gotten so use to waking up in the small cabin. I love it there, but I'm happy to be home. Back with my dad, who has gotten even more overprotective by the way.

Yes I'm going to therapy every Wednesday morning. I don't have anything else to tell you other than I'm happy. And its mainly from you guys so thank you once again. Oh and I will tell Carlisle you said hello.

Talk to you soon I hope.

Bella Swan.

P.S The nightmares aren't happening as much. So far since I've been home I've had 1.

I sent the message. I was happy. And for some reason that had to do with Edward. He made me happy. It was just after seven so I decided to get something to eat, then have a shower and go to bed.

I made some pasta as it was quick and easy. I stayed in the shower until the hot made my skin red. I looked at myself in the mirror and for the first time I didn't feel disgusted. Yes I was raped, but that shouldn't ruin my life or control it. Edward loved me and I think I loved him also, but I'm not ready to say it yet. Maybe in time I will be, that is if he doesn't find someone else who is tainted. I quickly dried myself and got dressed for bed. I prayed to myself that there would be no nightmares tonight.

**Epov **

I walked into my house to find Alice, Rose, Jazz and Emmett sitting on the couches. They all looked at me and by the way they were looking I probably still had a big smile on my face.

"What?" I asked them.

"Why are you smiling? And you look strangely happy. And what happened with you today?" Alice asked me. I knew she was referring to when I stood up for Bella.

"Cant I smile without having a reason. And I don't know what you're talking about!" I said to her.

"Yes you do. You stuck up for Bella infront of everyone and now you won't even tell me what's going on. Where have you been Edward?" she asked me, while narrowing her eyes at me.

"Umm...I was out"

"Funny so was Bella, when I called round her place. Charlie said she went for a walk. Weird how the two of you were nowhere to be seen at the same time don't ya think?" she said to me. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to make me spill.

"Alice I was out it has nothing to do with you were or who I was with. Now leave me alone!"

"Do you know what's going on with Bella? She won't tell me or Rose" I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"She'll tell you tomorrow. That's all I'm telling you Alice" I said as I went to my father's office. I knocked as I walked in. He was sitting there with a big book opened on his desk.

"Edward are you alright, son?" he asked me. I realised I was just staring at him.

"I know" I said to him. Perhaps I should have said something else.

"Know what son?"

"About Bella, and what happened, why you were so angry that day. I know _everything!_" I said. His eyes went wide and he stood up and went to the door and closed it properly.

"How did you find out?" he asked me.

"I overheard Mr. Greene saying it dis morning. I was with Bella today after school and she told me everything"

"I want you to listen to me and listen good Edward. If I so much as hear anyone else talking about what happened to Bella, I will be holding you personally responsible. She has been through enough as it is and-" I cut him off there as I couldn't take any more of him doubting me.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I wouldn't do that to her. I love her dad. Have for the past five years. Only Alice and now Bella knows" I stopped talking when I seen his sudden smile.

"Edward I've known you've had a crush on her since she moved here. But I didn't think you're feelings went this deep" he knew. Did everyone know?

"You know?"

"Yes as does you're mother" he said to me smiling.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him.

"No. Anyway, what did you and Bella talk about today?" he asked me.

"Well she told me who he was, where it happened, when, how many times, how she got away, and that you examined her, you told her about Hope, how the people there helped her there. She told me everything Dad, everything" I said.

"Do you know if she's going to tell Alice?" he asked me. I knew that it must have been hard to not tell Alice what happened to her best friend.

"Tomorrow" I said as I got up and walked to the door. But stopped as I had another question to ask him.

"Dad how long is he gone away for?"

"Life son. There's no chance that he will ever be getting out. He was a wanted felon, who murdered and raped woman son. There isn't a chance in hell he'll be getting out anytime soon" he said to me.

I nodded as I walked out. I didn't bother getting something to eat. I had a quick shower and then went to bed. My mind was on Bella and what happened to her. That man didn't deserve to be alive, he would be better off dead. My last thought before sleep toke over was that I would always protect Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

A Broken Girl  
Chapter 4  
Epov

I made my over to Bella's house without Alice as she had already gone. When I got to Bella's she was just coming out of her house. When she turned around and seen me getting out of the car she smiled and blushed at me. I walked up to her and toke her hand. I leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

"Morning. Were you leaving without me?" I asked her. I could tell she had thought I forgot about her. That's impossible.

"No...Okay yes I thought you forgot so yea" she blushed and looked away from me.

"I didn't forget. Just got out of bed late!" I told her with a smile as I led her to me car. I opened the door for her. She smiled at me and got in.

I walked around and got in. I was out and off to school, with Bella sitting in my car. I reached for her hand and held it in the middle of the console. I rubbed circles with my thumb just like yesterday. I could feel Bella watching me. When I looked over I was shocked at what I seen in her eyes. It was almost like she was telling me what she couldn't say. There was love in her eyes.

"Em are you sure you still want to tell everyone about us?" she asked.

"Off course I'm sure. If people don't accept were going out then why should that effect us seeing each other?" I said to her.

"It shouldn't" she concluded.

Just as she said that I pulled into the school parking lot. I could tell all of our year was there as well as the majority of the school. I parked in the space beside Emmett's truck.

"Don't move" I told her as I got out. I went around and opened her door. I reached in and toke her hand, when she wouldn't step out. When she wouldn't budge I knelt beside the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"People are going to be staring at me!" she said in a worried voice.

"And I'm going to be right beside you. We have a good few classes together, so don't mind everyone else! And beside you're beautiful, why wouldn't they stare at you" I told her as I leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow kiss. When I heard a cough from behind me I broke away from Bella. There standing behind me was Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. All of them had smiles on there faces.

"Come on" I said to Bella as I turned back to her. She nodded and got out of the car. I toke her hand and closed the door. We walked over to the guys and the whole parking lot was now looking at us.

"So you two are going out now?" asked Emmett the minute we stopped.

"Yea" was my simple answer. They all nodded and Alice screamed and ran over to Bella and hugged her.

"It's about time as well" Alice said after she let go of Bella. I brought my arm around Bella's shoulder, as she came closer to my side. I could feel eyes boring into me and when I looked it was all my 'followers'. Lauren looked as if she was going to murder someone. Mike had a look of shock on his face. I didn't bother looking at the rest of them. I turned back to Bella.

"Do you want to get you're books" I asked her.

"Em yea sure" she said nodding her head. We said bye to the guys and walked off. We were followed with stares from everyone in the parking lot. When we got into the school everyone was once again looking at us. I don't get, why stare at us like were zoo animals!

"Told you everyone would stare at us!" Bella said to me when we got to her locker. I guess my face was very readable. I smiled at her and had the pleasure of watching her eyes widen and her breathing deepen. I looked at her lips and back to her eyes. She did the exact same. I leaned in and kissed her. She responded straight away. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, just as she opened her lips to grant me access. She moaned when our tongues met. I wrapped my arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. When I was in need of air we broke away and I smiled at her and kissed her nose. I could feel a lot of eyes on me and when I looked up from Bella half the hallway was staring at us with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bella. I motioned to her to come over to my locker. When we had my books we went to our English class. I still had a hold of her hand. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it. We arrived at class before anyone else. We toke the same seat as the day before.

"You're not talking to you're friends are you?" she asked me.

"They were never really my friends. My friends are Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. And then there's you. But some of those guys are bearable. Like Ben and Angela and Justin. But the rest of them I can't stand" I said to her.

"Is it true you umm...slept with Lauren and Jessica?" she asked me nervously. I could tell she didn't want to know the answer.

"No I didn't. I'm still a virgin" I told her honestly. It was the truth. I was waiting for her or someone special.

"Oh" was all she said.

"Do you want to come over to mine after school? You haven't been there in a while!" I asked her softly. I really only wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah sure that sounds great" she said to me frowning slightly "You changed the subject. Why?"

"I don't know it's just weird. I've always wanted to wait for that someone special. I don't know I guess its stupid coming from a guy huh!" I replied to her.

"It's not stupid. It's responsible, that was my plan any way ya know" she said to me sadly. Shit I just fucked up. I leaned over to her and brought her face closer to mine. I kissed her softly and slowly. She responded to my kiss as I knew she would. We continued to kiss for several minutes. It was soft and I actually liked it, I never did before.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't think, sorry"

"Don't apologise Edward. It's fine really" she said to me with a smile. I nodded to her and was about to kiss her when Mr. Berty walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted me in my seat. He looked at the way me and Bella was positioned and raised his eyebrows.

"I won't even ask. But Edward why are you here before class?" he asked me sarcastically.

"Because I decided to come early. And also Bella and me wanted privacy" I said to him.

"Yes the whispers are pretty loud this morning!" he stated to us. Seriously don't these people have lives of their own?

"So Bella how are you feeling this morning?" Mr. Berty asked her. Bella smiled at him and answered politely. Me I would have told him to fuck off and mind his own business, but not Bella.

"I'm great sir, thanks for asking" she said.

"Good" he replied half-heartedly.

Students were starting to arrive in and most of them looked at me and Bella. I was holding her hand rubbing circles on it. I didn't even realise I was doing it. I turned back to Bella and pulled my table closer to hers.

"People are going to be staring at us all day aren't they?" I whispered into her ear softly. She turned her head and smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, are you still happy about you're decision?" she asked me. I knew she wasn't comfortable with people looking at her.

"Most definitely" I told her honestly.

"Mr. Cullen if you and Miss. Swan don't want to share you're conversation. I suggest you keep quiet" Mr. Berty said to me. Stupid teacher.

"Yes sir. But how bout you get back to you're teaching" I suggested to him. There were several laughs from people around the room. I seen Bella shaking her head and when I turned to her there was something different. I didn't know what. When I mouthed to her 'what's wrong' she just merely shook her head and mouthed back 'later' to me. Now I was confused. Did I fuck up or something? I guess I'll find out later. The rest of class went by fast. I was walking Bella to her next class. We were holding hands and everyone was staring at us once again. I stopped at the door and leaned in and kissed her.

"I'll see you at lunch" I said to her. She nodded at me and we said our goodbyes. I made my way to Trig. Mike was waiting for me outside the door.

"Dude what the fuck is going on with you and the freak?" he asked me. I was already beyond pissed. I was about to punch him when Jasper came up us.

"Hey man, you coming in?" he asked me. He knew I was pissed and was just helping me out. I nodded to him and we walked into class.

"You alri man?" he asked me.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone looking and me and wondering why the fuck I'm with Bella. It's been a day Jazz. A fucking day and everyone is already judging and rumours have already started. Bella knew this would happen" I had to stop talking as I making a fool of myself. Japer just laughed at me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Dude it was like that when Alice and me got together. People here have nothing better to do but gossip. Just ignore them okay" he said to me. I zoned out for the rest of class and just thought about what people were saying already. Music and gym passed by faster than I thought possible. I waited for Bella outside her last class. She was coming out of Spanish with her head bowed down and books clutched to her chest. I could see from where I was standing, that tears were in her eyes. I was about to walk over to her but stopped when I seen Jessica and Lauren coming out of the classroom, with smiles on their faces. Neither Bella nor Jessica or Lauren had seen me yet so I heard what Lauren said to Bella.

"You're just a freak. Edward doesn't like you and never will. This is all just a joke" she said to Bella's back. I had enough. I walked over to them and when they both froze I was more than satisfied. I walked over to Bella and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at me and then turned back around and walked away from me. She didn't look back, but kept on walking. I turned back to Jessica and Lauren.

"What did you tramps say to her?" I asked them. To say I was angry at Mike earlier was an understatement. I was furious if they dud something to hurt mine and Bella's relationship. They knew I was angry as Jessica quickly blurted out the reason.

"Lauren called her a tramp and said you were only talking and being with Bella was that you had a bet going with Mike and Tyler" she said. I didn't even say anything just turned and walked the same way Bella did. I found her sitting on one of the seldom used benches, with her head buried in her hands, her frame was shaking. She was crying. I ran over to her and knelt infront of her.

"Bella" was all I said. She looked up and what I saw broke my heart. Her eyes were red and had tears still in them. I wanted to punch those whores right about now. I could also see hurt and some angry.

"You said you weren't like everyone else and that you liked me. No sorry loved me seems to be the word you used. And I was just a bet for you. I told you something that I haven't even told some of the people who actually care bout me. I can't believe I-" I stopped her by placing my lips on hers. I was shocked when she pushed me away.

"It wasn't a lie Bella. Ask Alice she's known that I've been in love with you since you came here. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. I love you and if you don't believe that then fine, but don't listen to those tramps that are jealous that I picked someone better looking than them and much more of a decent person" I said to her. I moved closer to her and until I was right in front of her. I could see in her eyes that she believed me. I brought my hand up to her cheek and stroked it. I looked into her eyes then looked at her lips. I leaned in and kissed her. I was elated when she didn't push me away. We continued to kiss for several minutes, until we both needed air. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I do love you Bella and it isn't a joke!" I said to her. She nodded her head and what she said made me the happiest man on earth.

"I know, and Edward I love you too" she said looking into my eyes. I smiled at her and lifted her up and swung her around while kissing her. I realised that we hadn't had lunch yet.

"Come on we better go and get lunch" I said to her. She nodded her head and we both toke a deep breath and walked towards the cafeteria. I could tell that this was going to be one hell of a year.


	5. Chapter 5

A Broken GirlChapter 5Epov

As Bella and I walked into the cafeteria, everyone turned and looked at us. My arm was around Bella's shoulder as we walked towards the food court. We got two slices of pizzas and a bag of chips to share, Bella got coke and I got water. I was about to lead Bella over to an empty table when I seen Alice waving at us.

"Alice wants us to sit with them. Do you want to?" I asked Bella. She nodded her head to me and I knew she was thinking about something.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her as we made our way over to Alice and the guys. She looked at me.

"I'm scared about telling them" she whispered back while breathing in deeply.

"Don't be. I'll be right there beside you. There not going to treat you any differently Bella!" I told her. She nodded just as we got to the table. We sat down and I noticed Lauren and Jessica storming back out of the cafeteria. I smiled to myself.

"So Bella what you doing today?" Alice asked her.

"Umm..." she swallowed hard. I toke her hand and squeezed it. She looked at me and I nodded at her "Can I actually talk to all of ye later today? I'm going over to Edward's and Alice's after school" she said to all of them.

"Can't you just talk to us now?" Alice asked her.

"Later Alice, now leave it alone!" I said to her.

Everyone looked at me and then nodded there heads. I could tell Alice was dying to know what was going on. For the rest of the lunch we talked about lots of different things. When the cafeteria was almost empty me and Bella walked to biology. We toke the same seats and everyone was looking at us. I was really pissed off and I knew Bella could tell. She placed her hand on my knee and squeezed. I started to breathe through my nose while Bella moved her hand onto mine. Just her skin on mine calmed me down an inkling.

"Just ignore them" she said to me.

"How can I ignore them when there staring right at us like were animals in a zoo!" I whispered to her. she laughed at me. I looked at her and smiled. I loved her laugh.

"What?" she asked me. I laughed and shook my head. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"I like you're laugh" I finally said to her. She was about to say something when Mr. Banner walked in.

Mr. Banner gave out assignments we had to have completed by in two weeks, it was to be done with you're partner.

"Alri I'm going to let you get started I want a progress report on Monday to see what you have done and how you're coming along. Get started!" he said. I looked at Bella.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Umm...I don't no how bout we do some research and then decided?" she said to me.

"Yeah sure that's fine with me" I replied to her. I toke her hand in mine and started playing with her fingers. I looked up to see her looking at me with a smile on her face. I raised my eyebrow to her and leaned my head to the side, silently asking her what?

"I think you have a fetish with my hands!" she said to me dead serious. I had to laugh at what she said. I didn't have a fetish with her hands, but with everything to do with her. I looked at her hands again and brought the one I was holding to my lips. I kissed them slowly, while her breathing deepened. I smiled at her. I could feel eyes on me. I looked up and seen practically all eyes on us. The girls were looking at Bella envious, and the lads were looking at me glaring. I turned back to Bella and rolled my eyes. She smiled and nodded at me. It was in that moment that the bell rang. We got up and made our way to Bella's next class. I had found out by Alice that Bella hated Gym. When we stopped at the door, I leaned down and kissed her. She responded instantly and kissed me back. We pulled away and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I'll meet you back here after class" I said to her.

"Okay" was her simple reply. I kissed her again, then turned and went to my Spanish class. The class went on quickly and I soon found myself walking to the gym. Waited patiently outside, but there was still no sign of her. Most of the class was out already. I seen Maggie and Tia coming out and decided to ask them if they had seen Bella.

"Hey guys, have you seen Bella?" I asked them. Tia looked nervous at and looked back Maggie.

"Lauren and Jessica are after ganging up on Bella in the changing rooms" she said. I didn't say anything to them, but ran into the girl's locker room. Jessica and Lauren were standing infront of Bella and had her backed into the lockers. I made my way over to them and pushed my way past them and pulled Bella into my arms. I looked back to Lauren and Jessica, both there eyes were wide.

"If you two ever come near Bella again I swear to God you will regret it!" I said to them. "Leave now before change my mind" they scurried out of the room and I looked down at Bella and brushed the hair out of her face. She looked scared and I hugged her to me even more.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head and then buried it in my chest. "Come on lets go" I started to lead her out and walked into the car park. People watched us once again. I opened her door for and she smiled at me and got in. I wondered to myself if she was still okay to tell everyone. I didn't want this day to get any worse for her. When I got in I looked at Bella and had to ask her.

"Bella are you still okay for telling everyone today?" I asked her. She looked over at me and smiled, but it didn't fully reach her eyes.

"Yea, I have to tell them sometime. And besides you'll be there so I'll be fine" she said to me. I smiled back at her and toke her hand. I once again started to rub circles across her knuckles. This action reminded me of what Bella said early bout me having a fetish. I chuckled softly and Bella looked at me.

"I actually think you might be right about my fetish with you're hands. Although I have a fetish for more than just you're hands" I answered her silent question. She laughed at that, I was glad to hear it. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. We were half way towards my house and I had to ask Bella.

"What are you going to tell them Bella?" I asked her.

"I thought I would just wing it and just tell them" she said leaning her head against my arm. I kissed her head and turned into my driveway. Emmett's car was sitting out front. This is going to be hard for me to hear everything again, but it would be even harder for Bella. They were sitting around the sitting room watching some show. When we came in they all turned. Alice jumped up and raced towards Bella. She engulfed Bella in a hug.

"Alice I need to talk to you. All of you" Bella said to her and everyone.

They each nodded there heads. Bella toke a deep breathe, I leaned down and hugged her to me. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Okay ye all probably are wondering why you're here" she paused for a moment then continued "you all remember before the summer break, I changed and then went away for the summer?" she asked them. They each nodded there heads. Bella continued with a deep breath "I was raped" she said. There was gasps from everyone and I turned to see tears in each if their eyes. I brought Bella closer to me and kissed her on the forehead lightly. She leaned into me and sighed softly. "Now you guys no why I was so distant" she mumbled into my chest, but loud enough for us to hear her.

"Why didn't you tell Bell" came Alice's voice after a few moments silence. Bella looked up to her.

"I didn't want any of you to think I was a freak or something. It's not something you go around telling everyone" she said.

"We wouldn't have treated you any differently" said Jasper.

Bella looked down at her hands. She toke a deep breath to steady her already erratic breathing. After a few moments she finally looked up and spoke.

"I was ashamed ok. I didn't like how I felt after it happened. I can barely be around guys other than my dad, Carlisle and you guys. You don't know the pain it toke me to go back to school with everyone, but the camp I went to over the summer helped me so much. Even these last few days with Edward has restored some of my faith in men. Just a little" she said to them. I was glad to know that I have helped her in some sort of way.

"How did the camp help you exactly. And where was it?" asked Jasper. Bella went and told them all about Camp Hope and how the brothers helped her. I sat and listened to the sound of her voice not really paying attention to what everyone was saying.

We spent the rest of the day just hanging out and watching movies. When it was time for Bella to get home, I could tell she didn't want to she was enjoying herself now that everyone of her friends knew the truth. We said goodbye to everyone and got into my Volvo.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her after a few moments of silence,

"I'm good. Glad I don't have to lie to them anymore. Thank you for being there today. And also for being right about them not treating me differently. Thank you Edward" she said to me, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"I'm glad your happy Bella. Now I was thinking would you like to go out tomorrow night with me? Maybe see a movie and go to dinner in Port Angles?" I asked her nervously. I didn't know why I was nervous only that I was.

"I would love to Edward" she replied smiling at me. I smiled back at her and continued on driving. We remained silent for the rest of the ride, while I rubbed circles on her hand. When I stopped at her house I turned to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. We kissed for several minutes, until we pulled away for breath. I rested my forehead against hers. I breathed in her scent. Strawberries, she always smelled of strawberries and I loved that about her.

"You better get inside before your dad comes out with his gun ready to kill me" I said with a little laugh. Bella smiled at me and nodded her head. I stopped her just before she went to get out and brought her lips back to mine. It was a slow kiss and I kept it that way.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said to her. She nodded her head at me and I smiled.

"Yea em I'll see you um…tomorrow…yea" she nodded her head at me.

"Bella sleep tight" I said to her and gave her one more kiss. She nodded and got out of the car. I waited until she was safely in her house and drove back home. I went straight to my room and toke a shower then finished my homework. I went to bed after sending Bella a text. I love that girl and I was so proud of her today when she told the whole gang. I knew it was hard for her to tell everyone about her rape and how she had to deal with it by herself. The last thought that came to my mind was that I had to make Bella happy no matter it cost.

**An Notes: Hey sorry for the wait but was busy with skul nd had loads of exams, so here ya go. Mite have a chapter up in by Sunday. **


	6. Chapter 6

A Broken Girl

Chapter 6

Bella

I made my way into the house and looked at Edward to see him just driving away. I smiled to myself when I thought about everything that happened today. I knew what Lauren and Jessica were going to try more shit with me but I didn't really care. I know Edward loves me, he even proved that numerous times today and I knew I was in love with him. I thought of our date tomorrow and to say I was excited was an understatement. I was like Alice when she was shopping.

"Bells that you?" Charlie called out to me. I walked down to the kitchen to see him talking to Billy Black and Jacob Black. Jacob smiled at me. He had a crush on me and even though he was a nice kid I would _never _go out with him.

"Hey dad, Billy, Jacob. What are ye doing here so late?" I asked them. What Charlie said next knocked the breathe out of me.

"Bella I've got to go away for the next two weeks and I've asked Billy here if you could stay with him and Jacob and he said it would be no problem" the way Jacob was smiling at me was kind of frightening. I didn't want to stay in there home. Why was Charlie not giving me a say in this I know he doesn't like leaving me alone any more but still, this wasn't fair.

"Um…dad would it be okay if I stayed in Alice and Edward's instead?" I seen from the corner of my eye Jacobs smile fall.

"I don't know Bella. Billy said it would be fine-" I cut him off there as I really didn't want to stay with them.

"But dad I'm going shopping with Alice and Rose and I also have my a date with Edward tomorrow and I'm sure Carlisle will want to talk to me about ya know" I said pleading him with my eyes. Jacob didn't know about my rape and it was going to stay that way, but Billy did.

"How about I ring Carlisle and ask him about this. I want to talk to Billy so could you and Jacob go into the living room?" I nodded my head and walked into the sitting room and sat on the chair so Jacob couldn't sit beside me. I could feel his gaze on me and when I looked up anger was in his eyes.

"So your going out with _Cullen_?" he asked with more than just anger in his voice. I rolled my eyes before turning to him properly and replied.

"Yes were going out with each other" I said to him.

"You're actually going out with that manwhore?" he asked angrily. Oh he did not just say that.

"Fuck you Jacob, you don't know anything about him and I love him so you just keep your big mouth shut" when I finished I stood up and made my way into the kitchen.

"Dad I'm going to bed. Did you call Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did he said he would be happy to have you, so pack a bag of clothes as your going to go there after school. I'll be gone in the morning so I'll see you in two weeks I guess. And I'm leaving money with you as well" I nodded my head and kissed his cheek and headed to the stairs. "Don't forget to pack you bag" Charlie called to me.

It wasn't long before the Blacks left and I breathe a sigh of relief. I went and toke a shower after completing my homework and packing some of my bag. My strawberry shampoo smelled wonderful. The hot water was very relaxing. After my shower I got straight into bed. There was a message on my phone from Edward waiting for me.

**Hey gudnite, sweet dreams c**

**u 2mrw morning.**

**Love u, **

**E**

I smiled and quickly wrote back to him.

**U 2 and cnt wait 4 2mrw **

**nite ****J**

**Luv u 2,**

**B**

I sent it and went to sleep soon after. The next thing I know is my alarm going off. It was 7 in the morning and Edward would be here soon. I quickly got ready and finished packing my bag. Just as I was having some cereal there was a knock on the door. There was Edward in all his glory. He had a big smile on his face and looked very happy.

"Are you really staying at my house for two whole weeks?" he asked me. I laughed at him and nodded my head. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me fiercely. I pulled away after a moment to get some much needed air into me.

"This is going to be great. I cant wait, I get to see you everyday!" he said to me. i smiled at him and kissed him once more before grabbing my jacket. We talked more about me staying in his house and I told him all about Jacobs reaction when I told him I was going out with him. To say Edward had a good laugh was an understatement. We left for school shortly after that. The rest of the day past slowly and in a blur, all I kept thinking about was the fact I get to spend 2 whole weeks in Edward's. I wonder if I would be aloud to sleep in his room?

I was making my way out of gym when I spotted Edward standing against the wall, with a smile in his face. I walked over to him and he quickly wrapped his arms around me and burying his head in my hair.

"I missed you" he mumbled into my hair. I laughed at him and replied softly.

"I was with you just an hour ago"

"That's way to long though. I wonder if I could get my schedule changed…maybe Mrs. Cope will help me out?…" he started spouting out random things, like how fun it would be to have all the same classes together. Me I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"You can't be serious Edward?" I said to him when he stopped talking.

"I'm deadly serious Bella. Imagine how much better it would be" he said to me with an excited look on his face. I looked at him, as much as I love the man he could go a little overboard.

"Edward we already have English, Lunch and Biology together why switch around?" I asked him.

"I don't know I just want to be with every single chance I get that's all" he just made me fall even more in love with him if it were even possible. I leaned up and kissed him as we were just arriving at the car. We ended the kiss and Edward leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you" he said to me.

"I love you too. Now can we go and get my stuff and head to your place?" I asked him excitedly. He laughed and nodded his head opening my door. We went to mine and I grabbed my stuff and money then we quickly left. I was playing with his hand that was on my thigh. We pulled up to his house and we got my things out of the boot and made our way inside.

"This is going to be so cool. I wonder if mom and dad will let you stay in my room? Hmm…" he trailed off with a look in his eyes and I laughed. The boy was reading my mind.

"Do you think the will let us?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, but if they don't I'm just going to say that they let Jasper in Alice's room and Rosalie in Emmett's so they have to let you stay in my room or I'll just bring that up" he replied with a satisfied smile on his face. I on the other hand laughed.

"Your crazy you know that right?" I asked him with an innocent smile.

He smiled and nodded his head and walked into the sitting room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the love seat and talking quietly. They both looked up when they heard us coming.

"Mom, Dad Bella's staying in my room while she's here" Edward came right out and said it as if it was a natural thing and I just blushed. Carlisle raised his eyebrow and smiled softly. He looked at me as if he was asking if I was truly okay with this. I nodded my head to him.

"Hunny I don't think that's a good idea" Esme said to Edward.

"But you let Rose and Jasper sleep in Emmett's and Alice's room. So why cant Bella stay in mine?" he asked her raising his brow with a smirk forming on his face. I looked back to Esme and Carlisle to see both of them trying to contain smiles.

"Okay I get your point, but if I hear any funny noises coming from that room there will be serious consequences understand?" Esme said in a stern voice. I was sure I was beet red at this point while both Edward and Carlisle were both smiling, well more liking full out smirking for Edward.

"Don't worry mom we aren't taking our relationship that far yet so soon after getting together. Call us when dinner is ready will ya?" he said as he grabbed my hand again and started leading me towards the stairs, not waiting for an answer. I started to think over what he said. Did I want to take such a big step into our relationship? The answer was both yes and no. I wasn't sure I would be able to have sex with Edward yet. It would just be to soon for me. I hadn't realized we were in Edwards room until he stroked my cheek.

"What are you thinking about so hard love?" he asked me.

"What you said downstairs was that true you don't want to rush into things?" I asked him quietly. I wasn't looking at him so he pulled my face up so our eyes were level.

"I will wait for as long as you want Bella and also I don't want to ruin this. I want _our _first time something special okay?"

I nodded my head. Seriously could this man get any more better. I didn't think so when he knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Fuck I love him. That night went by fast and I quickly found myself in Edwards warm embrace and couldn't help but smile and cuddle more into him.

"I love you" I said to him.

"I love you too baby, now go to sleep we have school in the morning" he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I got even more comfy with Edwards arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He was humming a lullaby and I quickly fell asleep. I couldn't wait for our date Friday and was glad it was now only a day away. That was my last thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: hey sorry the update toke so long but was having some major problems goin on in my life nd all… So here is da chapter hope u like. Anyway let me know. Next chapter should be up by end of this week (hopefully)!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's all SM, I just own the plot line and some future characters! **

A Broken Girl

Chapter 7

Edward Pov

I woke up just before Bella and the alarm clock. I watched her sleep for about ten minutes when I decided that it was time to get up.

"Bella, time to wake up baby!" I said whispering into her ear. She slowly started to wake up with a small smile on her face. She stretched out her arms and yawned. I smiled at her, it was like she was a tiger waking up from there own sleep.

"What time is it?" she mumbled into the pillow.

"Just going on ten to 7. I thought maybe we could go and have breakfast at the diner before school. What you say?" I asked her while kissing under her jaw and down her neck.

"I think that's a great idea. Just the two of us right?" she answered back to me, looking at me from behind her eyelashes.

"Just the two of us babe. So go get ready!"

While Bella was having her shower, I was putting the last finishing touches for our date tonight. I heard the shower turn off and I quickly hide her surprise in my wardrobe.

"Hey your not even dressed Edward. How do you expect us to get breakfast if you ain't ready?" Bella asked as she made her way out of the bathroom with her clothes on, and a towel in her hair.

"Bella it only takes me a few minutes to get ready. I'm a guy, not a girl!"

"I wouldn't have noticed really, you do act like one sometimes" she retorted back to me.

I just stared at her, before sighing and shaking my head.

"True" was my only reply before stating "But that just means I'm in touch with my feminine side!"

She through her head back and laughed and all I could do was stare at her long neck and gorgeous collarbones. I licked my lips and walked over to her before pulling her to me and bringing her lips to mine.

We stood there kissing for about 5 minutes before I finally breaking away to get ready.

"Go put the stuff in the car I'll be there in a second" I said to her throwing her the keys, which she surprisingly caught.

I quickly got changed and went downstairs to meet Bella coming back in form the garage.

"Hey you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah" was her simple reply.

We got into the car and went to the diner. The place was half packed, not even that. We went and got a booth in the corner of the room. Soon Maggie, the waitress came over to our table.

"What can I get you kids dis'mornin?" she asked both of us with her Irish accent coming through her words. Maggie was the owners daughter and she was exceedingly beautiful, with her short, curly red hair to her vivid green eyes that were even brighter than mine. People around town say she is the definition of an 'Irish Beauty'. However she wasn't nearly as close to _My Bella_! But she was a great girl none the less, and any guy wouldn't mind having her, just not me.

"Emm….can I have your cheese omelette please. Oh and can I get some mushrooms and onions in it as well. And some toast, and coffee please" said Bella.

"No problem darlin'. and what can I get for you handsome?" Maggie replied.

"Emm…can I have the same but with no onion. And some sausages as well please?"

"Yeah sure. So that's two omelettes, one with onions and mushroom, one without onions and also some sausages and toast and two coffee's. That everything?" she asked us.

"Yeah. Thank you" I replied.

She nodded and walked away placing our order in. I turned back to Bella and smiled. She was biting her lip and looking over the menu once again.

"Don't even get the idea into you're head" I said to her. My voice caused her to snap her head up to me, she looked so confused. I had to smile at her confused face.

"Your trying to figure out how much yours is going to be. Don't! I'm paying toady and don't even try and argue with me" I said to her.

"I wasn't doing that" she said, but the blush on her face betrayed her lie-as always.

I laughed at her and leaned over the table bringing my lips to hers.

"Yes you were" I whispered against her lips. She smiled against my lips, and just as I was getting into it we were interrupted by someone coughing. I looked up and there was Maggie with our coffees. She smiled at us, Bella looked away from her embarrassed, blushing furiously. I laughed and smiled sheepishly at Maggie. She put our coffees down then turned to walk away. Before she toke more than 1 step she turned around and smiled at us and said.

"You two lovebirds aren't going to go over the appropriate level of pda, I hope?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and a small laugh.

"No we won't we'll keep it to a minimum I promise!" I said laughing to her. She nodded, said our food will be here shortly and then left. I looked over at Bella and noticed she was looking at me and then in Maggie's direction very strangely.

"What?" I asked her.

"You two seem very…close" she said with a hint of jealously in her voice.

I laughed again at her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

"Maggie isn't someone you need to be threatened by Bella. She's just a really nice person, believe me I have never really even so much as kissed her! We've only ever talked to each other " I told her the God honest truth and I could see in her eyes that she believed me. I smiled at her and she smiled right back at me.

"So what time are we leaving tonight at?" Bella asked me. I smiled thinking about our date later tonight. I had everything planned, from where we were going to the food and the surprise I had planned before we headed home.

"I want you to be ready for 7:30 sharp. We will be home by eleven depending on traffic, but we can stay out and go to a movie if your up to it, that is?" I stated and asked her about the movie.

"Cool…any chance that you might tell me where were going? Oh and I would really love to go and see that new movie with Cher and Cristina Aguilera, I think it's called Burlesque, anyway I seen a trailer for it and I really wanted t go but if you don't want to go see it that's fine by me. I could go with Alice and Rosalie another time!" Bella rambled on nervously, while I watched her amused. She was nervous about asking me to watch probably a chic-flick.

"Baby I don't care what movie we go and see. If your up to it after we have everything done tonight then we'll go and see the movie. Oh and no I'm not telling you anything about tonight you'll just have to wait and see!" I smirked at her face it was both beaming at the news that we would be going to see her movie and disappointed that I didn't tell her where we were going. I laughed at her as I couldn't keep it in any longer. Bella looked shocked at first but then she narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"Your not be a very good boyfriend not telling me what I want to know!" she states with her head cocked to the side. I shrugged and smirked at her just as Maggie came up to our table with two small and large plates in each hand. She placed them each in front of us and gave us both a smile and told us to 'enjoy'.

"Mmm this smells lovely…I can't wait for this!" Bella hummed to herself as I watched her stare at her plate of food, while licking her lips. She moaned after taking her first bit of her omelette, and that sound alone sent a surge of pleasure down south. Lets just say I would be thinking of my parents doing the business for a while to keep junior at bay. I must have made some sort of noise because next thing I know Bella's looking up at me to see that I was looking at her and that I still hadn't takin so much as a bite from my plate she raised both her eyebrows at me.

"What's up? There something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" she asked me, while rubbing a hand over her face self consciously to try and feel something. I laughed at her, shaking my head and grabbed her hand and squeezed it in a reassuring way.

"No you don't have anything on your face, other than the necessities. And really if you don't want me to have my way with you in front of everybody then you are seriously going to have to stop moaning like that!" I said to her in a strangled voice and she merely laughed at me and nodded her head. Yeah this is definitely where I'm supposed to be right now. With the girl I love, having breakfast and not caring about anybody but us in that moment. Everything that would come to us I know that we can handle and I'm sure that nothing could get in the way. Not some stupid jealous girls or our parents or family and certainly not Bella tragic past. Nothing could tear me away from this woman. Absolutely nothing! I smiled at Bella as we continued to eat our breakfast and talked about what we would do while her father was away.

"Hey Bella" I called to her and waited until she looked up at me from her omelette until I continued "I love you!" I say to her in a sort of dreamlike state, while staring at her with so much love and adoration. I smile at her when she smiles right back at me and says she loved me to. Yeah life really couldn't get much better than this, I thought to myself happily. My life really is turning out great.

**AN Notes: ****Hey everyone sorry for the hold up but just to let you guys know I will be finishing this story of very soon. Maybe another 6 or 7 chapters left. As for the reason as to why I haven't updated is because I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now that are keeping me really busy. I've been dealing with school work and been in and out of hospital for the last couple of months, so it **_**still is **_**very difficult right now to keep track of everything and trying to stay on top of my studies and my stories, but I'm doing the best I can at this moment. Hopefully with the new year I have a little of that 'Irish luck' and I'll be able 2 update more and finish this story up. So thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think. Thanks once again. Oh and Happy New Year to everyone, and I hope it was a great Christmas and New Year for you all!**

**Oh and also the first person to review this story will get a look at a story I've been working on and also they can give me feedback! But I wont be posting it until I have this fic and my other 1 done!**


End file.
